


Drabbles of Vinsmoke

by Darlos



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Multi, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlos/pseuds/Darlos
Summary: This is small project with Vinsmoke drabbles, it's NOT FOLLOWING THE ORIGINAL PLOT, make sure that you had already read my tags, if there's your NOTPs in there, so don't have to read it 😔
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Vinsmoke Ichiji, Charlotte Smoothie/Vinsmoke Reiju, Cosette/Vinsmoke Niji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Judge/Vinsmoke Sora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. His small family

It's now 3 o'clock in the evening. The weather was nice to sow some plants 

-Papa! Papa!  
Sanji ran around Judge's legs with the small shovel. He looks like a smol lil duckie  
-Just wait a sec my boy -Judge lifted up the bag of fertilizer- Okay, let's go out there and become the greatest farmer today!  
-YAYYYYY!  
Sanji ran after his dad with a big smile

Judge's happiness is simple. He just wants to spend his time with his family  
-Over here- Said Sora- Sanji, look! There's a ladybug on that leaf.  
-Woah! I love ladybugs! 

Gardening is one of their favorite activities. Flowers, glass, earth, water, birth and sun. All of these make a beautiful picture of family


	2. Cheeks

It's been a month seen Sora gave birth theirs kids

Judge always has to take care of them while Sora is taking a bath. Sleeping babies. It's not hard like he though. But there's one thing: Baby cheeks-one of the softest parts of babies. 

-WHAHHHHH!!!  
-Oh dear! Don't cry, don't cry  
Sora tried to appeased her little babies, and also Judge

-You touched Sanji's cheeks, didn't you? -She asked  
-Well I...  
-You can touch mine, they're same things. Of course, I won't cry lika a baby  
Judge was dumbfounded  
-Do what?!?  
-Here, like this -She took his hands and put them on her both cheeks- See? It's easy

And everything he thought in that moment is "CUTE" and "SUPER CUTE"


	3. Cut

-Ouch!  
-What's wrong, honey?  
Sora raised her left hand. It was bleeding  
-It's okay. Don't worry, I will find a bandage an...  
Suddenly, Judge took her and licked on it  
-Ah...  
-Oh sorry, I didn't mean that -He blushed

And that dinner, Sora looked so happy, but Judge looked so shy


	4. Date

Ichiji: Dad, I had a boyfriend  
Sanji: Me too  
Judge: Oh come on. Doesn't anyone date with a girl?  
Reiju: Me : D


	5. Date (pt.2)

5 year-old Sanji: Mom, I had a boyfriend. But you have to promise that you won't say it withdad  
Sora: Okay XD

15 years later  
Judge: Wait?!? Sanji had a boyfriend?!?  
Sora: See. Know he's the last one who knew about this 😂


	6. Kitty

Baby Sanji: Papa, can I have a cat?  
Judge: No. It's...  
Baby Sanji: *sob* 🥺🥺🥺

30 mins later...  
Sora: So, what should we name it?  
Vinsmoke kids: NYASHA!!!  
Judge: And now we have 7 kitties in this house...


	7. Angel

-Papa, mama -Sanji knocked the door, his eyes were full of tears- I got a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?  
-Sure -Sora said- Come here my little prince  
Sanji, with a baby happy smile, ran to his parents's bed and started to hug them

-What's wrong- Sora suddenly asked her husband when he put his head on her shoulder- Are you tired of look after our baby?  
-No. I want this moment, could be slower than it be...  
Judge hold Sanji's hands. They were small and soft  
-Isn't it so cute? When he looks like us? Who would have imagined that he really is like an angel? His smile, his voice, everthings...  
-Fufu, after all, he is our son, isn't he? -Sora kiss on her lover's forehead- He could be both sweet and strong, just like our love...


	8. Birthday

*Phone call*  
Sanji: Dad, did you put this gift next to my door?  
Judge: No, mom did it  
Sanji: Don't try to lie with me. Her handwriting and yours are difference  
Judge:  
Judge: Fine. But don't say this to your mom, okay. Anyway, happy B-Day son!  
Sanji: Pfff, thanks dad


End file.
